Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fingerprint sensor, and more particularly to a fingerprint sensor with memory units disposed within a sensing array.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biological identification technology has become increasingly mature, and different biological features can be used for identifying users. Since the recognition rate and accuracy of fingerprint identification technology are better than those of other biological feature identification technologies, fingerprint identification and verification is used extensively in various areas.
Fingerprint identification and verification technology detects a user's fingerprint image, captures fingerprint data from the fingerprint image, and saves the fingerprint data as a template. Thereafter, the user presses or slides the finger on or over the fingerprint sensor such that a fingerprint is captured and compared with a template. If the two match, then the user's identity is verified.